The present invention is a rapidly-deployable unmanned aerial vehicle (RUAV) capable of collapsing into a space efficient shape. The collapsible nature of the RUAV enables multiple RUAVs to fit into a small space, such as inside a backpack. This also facilitates a lightweight construction so that a soldier can carry dozens of RUAVs in the same manner that he or she carries dozens of grenades. Due to the small size of the RUAV, a small container can carry dozens of RUAVs and launch them at the same time to increase the deployment speed and density. Once deployed, the RUAV can be remote controlled like a traditional unmanned aerial vehicle. The present invention is a small, smart, and easily deployable RUAV able to increase the surveillance coverage area, defend UAV attacks, defend attack from armored vehicles such as tanks and suicide attack vehicles, seek and destroy snipers, and of intelligent targeting to avoid collateral damage.
For example, in one particular application, the RUAV may be used to defend against a suicide bomber. In this case, the RUAV can be used to destroy the suicide bomber attack vehicle. A soldier can pop the RUAV open and direct the RUAV to the suicide bomber truck. The automated target recognition capability of the RUAV will be able to fly around the truck, seek the bottom of the truck, fly under the truck, and blow up the truck. The RUAV can also fly on top of the truck and ignite an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) attack weapon to disable the electronics to stop the truck.
In yet another application, the RUAV may be used to defend a truck or an army convoy. The RUAV can be used to destroy opposing vehicles such as a tank, by automatically recognizing the tank tracks. This will enable a foot soldier to destroy the tank tracks which renders military tank useless in the battlefield.
In yet another application, the RUAV can be used to defend a friendly UAV. The RUAV can be used to defend against attack on friendly UAVs. The high-speed nature of the RUAVs allows them to quickly survey the perimeter of a protected area. As such, the RUAVs will be able to intercept and destroy the attack UAVs using nets, jammer, explosive, or other methods.
In yet another application, the RUAV can be used to defend against a sniper. The built-in IR camera can be used to seek hidden heat sources and apply countermeasures.
In yet another application, the RUAV can be used to provide soldiers with intelligent targeting capabilities.
The lightweight and high-performance design of the present invention, allows the present invention to outperform most traditional UAVs in speed, maneuverability, and agility. Additionally, the present invention enables greater portability, versatility, and functionality through the mass deployment and artificial intelligence techniques.